My Butterfly
by ShiniBarton
Summary: He took my hands and removed my claws and set them by the bed. "Are you going to strip or shall I do it for you?"


My Butterfly

--

Summary: He took my claws and removed my claws and set them by the bed. "Are you going to strip or shall I do it for you?"

Rating: M (lemons, maybe some language, and anything else I'm missing)

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and I make no profit from this. Ah, someday...

Author's Note: Well well, here I am. Back again with another PWP. I'm working on Back to The Future and another one-shot, and I don't know when I'll get them done. Probably soon since next week is my last day of school (PARTY! HELL YEAH!) But anyway, I hope you enjoy. (And I also have another big project on the front burner. Two, actually. I'll see when I can get 'em up here.)

--

SB

* * *

I leaned my head back against his warm, gently heaving chest. It was still slick with sweat.

"You're awfully quiet tonight," he whispered, stroking my hair.

"I don't want to ruin the moment," I murmured. He chuckled... that deep, throaty chuckle I couldn't get enough of.

"I'll have to leave soon."

"Mmm," I closed my eyes and let my nose be filled with his delightful scent: that of vanilla, pine, and cinnamon. My mind rewound through the night's events and I sighed contentedly. We'd been together for almost a year, and I thought about how we met every night I was with him.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

Cao Cao sent me to Wu castle to take out Sun Jian in the dark of night. I stealthily took out all men that stood in my way and stood before his doors. I remember thinking 'This is too easy...' before someone tackled me from the right. I rolled over to feel the cold of steel against my neck and heavy breathing against my ear.

"You let your guard drop, Butterfly," he whispered.

How does he know me??

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked.

He hesitated before chuckling lightly.

"No... but you are at my mercy."

I exhaled a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Stand up," he ordered.

I complied and felt his hands hold my own behind my back.

"Walk to that room on your right."

I slowly walked to the room, and after we entered he closed and locked the door.

"Hmm, what should I do with you..." he whispered against my neck, holding his sword still. "Many things come to mind, Butterfly..."

"I hope you don't wish to get information from me," I whispered curtly.

"Not at all," was the breathy reply. "Before I let you go, do you promise to behave?"

"That depends on what you plan to do with me."

"I'll think you'll enjoy it," a soft kiss was placed on my ear. I shuddered.

"Yes..."

My hands were let go of and the sword was put down. He walked in front of me and stared into my eyes.

"Now you know who I am," he murmured silkily.

"Are you not in a relationship, my Lord?" I asked quietly.

"Even if I was, that does not matter. My duty is still to punish you."

He took my hands and removed my claws and set them by the bed.

"Are you going to strip, or shall I do it for you?"

I took off my shoulder guard, my sash, my pants, and my shoes. I turned back to face him to be greeted with supple, soft lips. Hands traveled around my waist to pull me closer and keep me steady. Our tongues danced avidly between our lips and we parted for air.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked the question that had been biting at me for the past few minutes.

"Do you find it astounding that I think you're beautiful?"

I was stunned speechless. Never in my life had anyone told me I was beautiful. I smiled gently.

"Then I think you're overdressed," I whispered in his ear before pulling his shirt over his head and helping him discard his pants.

He took my lips again and pushed me gently onto the bed, hands still wrapped around me to mesh our bodies together. I gasped as our members touched and he took the opportunity to kiss my neck.

"I wonder how many more of those delicious sounds I can get from you..." he lulled against my heated skin. I craned my head back to give him more room and I felt him smile against my collarbone. Fevered kisses decorated my Adam's apple and I hissed as I felt his slick tongue slide to a nipple. Teeth and lips teased the dusky nub before moving to the other. My eyes rolled back into my head and I ran my fingers through cinnamon-colored locks.

"Come on Butterfly..." he looked up at me seductively, "I want to know who's making you feel like this."

I let out a strangled cry of his name as his tongue traced the muscles on my chest. I faintly heard him 'Hmm' in approval. Sword-roughened hands skimmed my hips as he finally faced my manhood.

"Please d-don't stop," I moaned.

I heard him chuckle softly before taking my member completely. Oh Gods the immense pleasure! I bit my lip to stop the scream pulsing in my throat. He hummed around me and bobbed his head, the feeling sending chills down my spine and making me tremble and moan.

"Oh Gods... I'm so.. s-so–!" I groaned loudly as his teeth raked harder against me. He pulled away and licked his lips.

"Not yet, sweetheart," he whispered.

I pulled him down for a hot kiss, enjoying my taste on his luscious mouth.

"I want to taste you," I kissed his ear. I bit it gently as I felt him shudder. He rolled us over and pulled me into another searing kiss before I lavished his creamy neck with gentle kisses. I grinned as I felt him moan softly.

"Oh Gods... more," I heard him groan. I moaned and toyed with his nipples teasingly before gracefully sliding down to his member. I swallowed him whole slowly and shivered as I heard him give a lengthy moan. Hands undid my ponytail and removed my comb before sifting through my hair tenderly. I bobbed my head and swirled my tongue, marveling in every sound I wrenched from that pale throat. I sucked happily on my mouthful for a while before I felt a tug on my hair. I reluctantly let it go and looked up at him.

"Will you let me take you, Butterfly?" he whispered softly.

"I thought I was at you mercy, my Lord," I whispered back tauntingly.

"I'm not that heartless," he chuckled.

I slithered forward and took him into a deep kiss. Then I looked in his eyes.

"I need you inside me," I murmured softly against his lips.

I sat up and slowly lowered myself onto his throbbing heat, tossing my head back to moan. I heard him groan beneath me and felt him sit up. That silky tongue slid along my lips before I pulled it into a kiss. I started to move up and down on him slowly, loving every moan and groan spilling from those wonderfully soft lips. The feel of his lips playing along my neck only heightened the feel of being conjoined. My hands roamed along his back and I moaned deeply.

"Gods you feel good..." he whispered breathily in my ear.

"S-so do you... uhhhhhhhh..." my head fell back and my arms tightened around his neck. Then my eyes widened as a warm hand slid between us and started to stroke me. I screamed his name again.

"Please!" I begged him helplessly, my body shaking from and for his touch. "H-Harder!"

The hand sped up and so did the pace of his hips. I was pulled into another scorching kiss before stars plagued my vision. His member started hitting that special spot inside me and I knew I wouldn't last much longer.

"I-I'm going t-to–!" I let out a cry of his name before I felt my essence spurt between our bodies. He moaned my name and came inside me soon after. He held me close as I trembled at the feel of completion.

"Are you alright?" he whispered gently, stroking my hair.

"Mmm," I murmured, feeling wonderfully sated.

After a moment of silence, I pulled off of him and sat next to him. He got up and found a towel to clean us up with.

We cleaned up and he turned my chin to pull me into a gentle kiss. Stormy greyish-blue eyes looked at me lovingly.

"You know I'll have to leave soon," I leaned into the somewhat calloused hand stroking my cheek.

"I know."

"... it would be an understatement to say I enjoyed myself."

"I was thinking the same thing, Butterfly. We must do this again."

I looked out the window to see that the moon had gone down and the sky was lightening.

"It's very close to dawn," he whispered. "You need to get dressed."

I nodded and dressed quickly. I could feel his hungry gaze on me all the while. Suddenly I felt hands comb my hair and put it back into a ponytail. My comb was put back in place as I slid my claws back on.

"Well then, I guess I should be going," I murmured. He placed one last kiss on my lips.

"I hope you know I'll never get enough of you," was the last thing I heard him whisper before I left.

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

It was a while after that night that we met again. We made love in a place not scarred by all the battles, and we confessed that we were on each other's minds most of the time. Time and time again we've met to give each other the pleasure we so helplessly desire. A few months ago we proclaimed ourselves to be lovers. This night that was just about to end was no different.

A few weeks have passed since we last saw each other intimately, and I was positively yearning for my lover. His touch, his silky hair... everything about him. My dreams were consumed with our past meetings and meetings to come. My body was slick with a light layer of sweat and I panted as I felt myself become aroused by the images. As soon as my name fell from his lips, a feathery touch flittered across my cheek.

"Dreaming of me, love?" warm breath heated my sensitive skin. Hands traveled over my painful erection covered by thin sheets. A moan spilled from my lips as one of the hands tightened around me.

"You know," he murmured softly, adding more pressure, "I do this at night a lot with your name on my lips..."

The thought of him pleasuring himself while moaning my name made me shiver. I felt the heat in my groin intensify and suddenly felt him behind me, sitting so I sat in between his legs. I licked my lips when I felt his hardness against my lower back.

"Come on, sweetheart," he kissed my ear and bit it gently, "come for me. Let me hear you scream my name."

And with that said, I arched into him and moaned his name loudly, covering both of us with my essence. I heard him chuckle softly through my panting.

"Oh Gods Yu..." I panted, leaning back into the embrace. His hand once again started to stroke me and he kissed my cheek.

"I want you to take me, Butterfly," he murmured in my ear. My eyes opened in surprise. I opened my mouth to say something back, but all that came out was a groan of his name.

We sat like that for a while, him kissing me and stroking me, before he figured I was hard enough. I turned around to help him out of his clothes while catching him in a heated kiss. Soon he was naked and writhing against me and my lips that were against his aching member.

"More! Please!" he groaned, looking down at me with those lust-glazed grey eyes.

I smirked and licked my lips before taking him into my mouth again, swirling my tongue against his pulsing manhood while slicking a finger and pushing it inside. He hissed a little before I came up to kiss him. Soon I added another and he was rocking against me wildly. It made every fiber in me tremble in pleasure to see him lose control.

"Want you He..." he whispered breathlessly. "Need you inside..."

I stretched and teased him a little more before rolling him on his knees and stroking that beautiful creamy skin I love. I slicked my own member in oil before positioning myself and slowly pushing inside. My eyes rolled back in pleasure and I heard Yu gasp. He was so tight it was nearly painful.

"R-relax, love," I stroked his back. He trembled a little, but slowly started to relax under my touch.

I thrusted slowly and I heard him groan lowly.

"Feels better?" I asked teasingly.

"Oh yessss..." he hissed and moaned my name.

Every thrust and twitch of my hips gave me a different moan or hiss. The light layer of sweat on our bodies glistened in the moonlight. And it felt so wonderful to be inside of my lover... those clenching walls of heat that were driving me insane felt like they were getting hotter and hotter with my every thrust.

The next thing I know, Yu flipped us over so he was lying on his back and me between his legs. He pulled me down for a fiery kiss and wrapped his arms around my neck tightly. I thrusted into his sweet spot and he moaned my name deliciously. Looking into those grey eyes hazed with desire and want only brought me closer to completion.

"Are you close, love?" I whispered in his ear, letting my hand trail down his body to grab his length. His eyes widened and he moaned a 'yes'.

"Do you want to come?" I tongued his ear and bit it gently while stroking him. "You want to, don't you, sweetheart..."

I'm not really sure where that side of me came from, but it only turned me on even more than before. And Yu seemed to enjoy it.

"Yes! I want to! I–-!" my lover arched in my arms and the evidence of his passion covered my hand and our bodies.

He tightened around me even more so and I gasped. I somehow continued my thrusts and soon reached my end, gasping for breath and letting myself go inside of my lover. Yu seemed to welcome every bit I offered.

Breathing hard for much-needed air, we laid back on the cool sheets. Yu pulled me into a soft kiss, just a simple embrace of our lips that held all the affection we felt for each other. I looked lovingly into hazy grey eyes and stroked his cheek softly. He smiled back gently.

"My beautiful butterfly..."

* * *

Reviews are GREATLY appreciated. They make me write faster, I promise.

--

SB


End file.
